Sugar is Sweet but Psychopathy is Sweeter
by paper smiles
Summary: What happened to Sophia? Let's ask Richtofen.


So, I've been curious as to what Richtofen did to get rid of Sophia, seeing as Maxis wouldn't let her go. And this came to mind.

* * *

><p>"Ludwig? Are you zher sir?" the small woman asked as she peered into the scientist's office through the window. Through a small gap between the blinds she saw a pair of boots on the table. They weren't alone, either. A pair of trouser-covered legs were in them as whoever it was lounged inside.<p>

She knocked again, no answer.

"Come in, zhe door is open," an oddly cheery voice sung out. She knew very well who that voice belonged to. The door shut quietly behind her.

"Edvard. Vat are you doing here?" she questioned, looking around the small office for its owner.

"Vat are you looking for Doctor Maxis for?" he replied, watching his own feet as he made the sides of his feet collide with each other on the desk, giggling at the sound.

"Vell I uh- I vanted to ask him about- about zhe um, zhe- " she knew very well what her intentions were when she had approached his office.

"Zhe vat?" he questioned.

"Zhe- um. Zhe, zhe…. Zhe Wunderwaffe. I vanted to know if he vas actually going to mass produce it for zhe Führer."

"It's zhe Wunderwaffe DG-2. And vhy did you insist on asking him zhat. Zhe Wunderwaffe is _my_ project."

"Right- I-" she began, only to be cut off by the standing of Doctor Maxis' other assistant.

"I know vat you were going to do in here vith him, don't think no one else knows! Ve all know!"

She remained silent and motionless as he approached her. He was only about three inches taller than her yet he appeared to tower over her. He had changed.

He had left the laboratory for a few days, he returned a changed man. Not too long before, she had actually conversed with this man about Maxis, both praising the man as if he were the Führer of Germany and not Hitler. She doubted he remembered any of it.

His eyes, what once were a light sky blue were now a deep dark navy, he rarely smiled at anything but blood and destruction, and he had stopped playing with Samantha. She remembered watching the two play, she knew he had grown to care for the little girl. After he came back from his 'break' he would always deny the little girl's request to play in the rudest manner.

Whenever they'd test another subject, he would be the first one to jump in front to try and control it. He appeared to take more pleasure in destroying it if the test failed.

"_Zhe blood! Zhe blood!" _he'd yell as he watched the subject die. She remembers speaking with Maxis about it all.

"_Edvard has changed. He's not the man I vonce vished to share the glory of amazing zhe __Führer vith,"_

"_Ludwig, you must do something. You have seen how he gets with zhe subjects. Imagine vat an enraged Richtofen might do to us! Ve shall let zhe whole regime down!"_

"_I know, Sophia. I know. Ve might just have to let him go"_

"_Don't make any rash decisions. Remember he is of great use; also weigh in zhe good he brings. But vith caution."_

This is what she had meant, the deep navy blue eyes that stared down at her through shaggy blond hair were not the same ones she had grown accustomed to seeing everyday at the lab. She was afraid of those eyes.

"Ve all know, Sophia. Zat you are zhe reason we are all behind! I don't know vat Maxis was thinking ven he decided to hire you! Obviously he vas thinking vith something other than his head!"

She felt a stinging sensation on her face, and the next thing she knew she was on the floor. He had struck her. Shock and another wave of fear ran through her much like the subjects they tested on ran when enraged. She looked up at the man who had once been good.

She fixed her light blonde hair, moving all stray strands to one side of her face, as she now stared down the tip of the ray gun.

"Zhis is funny, ja? Maxis' love killed by his own creation!" he laughed. It was cynical, diabolical even. She didn't think he was capable of something that horrible.

He was about to pull the trigger when a huge demonic grin formed on his face.

"Vait. I have a genius idea," he opened the door of the office and walked out.

She let out a breath. What had just happened? She had to warn Doctor Maxis.

The door wasn't locked, much to her surprise. She ran outside and headed towards the room with the teleporter in it. That's where Doctor Maxis usually was.

"Ludwig?" she yelled, as she entered it. Nobody was there. She sighed as she turned back around only to find Edward Richtofen in the doorway.

"Looking for shomeone, Sophia?"

"Vat have you don't vith Ludwig you monsta!" she yelled, running up to him and banging her wrists on his chest. He laughed.

"Do it again, it feels good." He giggled as she retreated.

"Doctor Maxis was growing too distracted from zhe project, and zat little brat vaz causing nothing but disturbances. I got rid of zhem." He said with a smug grin.

"Vat? Vat did you do?"

"Zhe dog vas actually kind of cute, much cuter than its normal state; vaz fun watching her rip them apart as zhey vent through the malfunctioning teleporter,"

"You used zhe dog? You are a demon!"

"Demon? Voman, I am no demon, I am zhe doctor!"

She stared him down as he turned around and dragged a body inside. It was subject 1337. His tag was still intact.

"Zis was zhe subject for today, it's such a shame Maxis wasn't here to see it rip his lover apart!" he grinned as he pulled out a syringe of something she knew all too well as element 115.

She rushed over to him in attempt to stop him but by the time she reached him he had predicted her move. He pushed her back once she reached him, her small body landing on the floor with a light thud.

He laughed manically as he walked out the door and locked it once more, this time, for just Sophia. He had taken great pleasure in watching the dog with both Ludwig and Samantha Maxis; he was going to enjoy watching one of his minions destroy Sophia.

He watched with great focus as the young woman hid behind the teleporter. He laughed out loud at her feeble attempt to hide from the monster that was just beginning to reanimate.

Slowly he watched as his creation lifted an arm, he smiled when it had managed to sit up. Its eyes shined a bright yellow, and he couldn't have been more proud.

It looked around, smelling the delicate flesh of its next victim. It roared, inciting a cheer from its one man audience.

"Get her my pretty von! Get her!" he yelled enthusiastically.

His creation managed to get itself up, and began sprinting towards the teleporter; a high pitched scream was heard and the young woman emerged from the teleporter, running with the beast behind her. Her screams and the screeching of the monster brought Edward much pleasure, he didn't understand why. The voices in his head were telling him he had to enjoy the moment. And that he was.

Soon the young woman had grown slightly tired of running around the room and the creature reached her. It bit at her arm, bringing it off completely with its mouth.

She screamed so loudly, the blood spurting from her arm like an out of control hose.

_The blood. Look at the blood, Edward. Listen to her scream, her screams of agony, her wishes of mercy, and her wishes of death. It makes you feel good._

The voices were as loud as ever, but he didn't care. They ordered him to feel good, and he did. It felt so good, watching his creation devour the young woman. Body parts being ripped from the woman who stopped the mass production of his Wunderwaffe DG-2, she deserved it.

Small waves of something that only matched sexual arousing ran through his body as he watched. Her blood was everywhere; his minion was doused in it.

It was only when the monster moved to gnaw on her leg that he felt the pleasure double. The creature had ripped her chest open. He saw her heart, it was still beating. Slowly pumping up and down, despite the massive loss of blood, it slowly pumped, dangerously close to stopping. The reanimated corpse placed its hand on the heart, hoping to get better leverage at her outer thigh. The pressure was too much for her heart and it burst.

He threw his head back in ecstasy at the sight of her heart bursting, the blood squirting from all angles.

He panted heavily as he watched the monster finish its meal through his now sweaty hair that shagged over his eyes. Pressing his palms to the window for support, he looked down and tried to calm his breathing, his peaked hat falling off in the process. The voices grew stronger, louder; he could practically _see_ them in spite of his shut eyes.

_You liked that didn't you? It would be great to see it all happen over and over again, wouldn't it? You know what you have to do Edward. Find them, and destroy the world. Create yourself an army of minions. Watch them all die._

"Yes…" he whispered, unaware that he was doing so, "Yes..."

He opened his eyes, and looked down at the small pool of sweat that lay around his feet, the origin being a particularly dark strand of hair that was right between his eyes.

He removed his hands from the window and smiled at the sight before him. His minion was trying to break through the glass. It was succeeding, small cracks appearing in it.

He took a few slow, cautious steps back, before pulling out his ray gun once more, reloading and pointing it at the monster that was now screaming in his direction.

Sophia's blood drying on its lips, he watched with a small grin on his face as it broke through the glass, jumping through the window and sprinting towards him.

With one shot, the creature fell to the ground, a pool of blood emerging from under it.

Without another word or gesture, he put his gun away and walked towards the back of the building. He walked down the darkest hallway and walked into a room with only a small lamp flickering in it. He entered the device located in that room; it had all been set up the previous day. The destination and with whom he was to end up was all predetermined.

He was headed to Shi No Numa. His super soldiers had already been teleported there, and with them, he would figure out the details to his new plan.

His plan to destroy the world with his minions.

He smirked as he pulled the final lever on the controls of the teleporter. His hand slowly waving goodbye to Der Reise as his form faded and he disappeared.

* * *

><p>No, he didn't beat off to it. It's just the effect he got to it all. He's a weirdie.<p>

And the original idea was the killing of Sophia with a zombie, everything else was, well, unplanned. It just kinda happened.

Do let me know if it's too crazy, or repetitive. I get the feeling it's repetitive.

And by the way, it doesn't specify in the game any real details about anyone, so I'm assuming since they existed under the _Nazi _regime, that both doctors and Sophia were Aryan. Hence why I've been describing them as blond with blue eyes.


End file.
